Senju Katsuro
Character First Name: Katsuro Character Last Name: Senju IMVU Username: Castielcaoin Nickname: (optional) Twig Age: 12 Date of Birth: 10/25/189 Gender: male Ethnicity: Yonshigakurian Height: 4'8'' Weight: 110 lbs Blood Type: A Occupation: Ninja Scars/Tattoos: Affiliation: Yonshi Relationship Status: Single Personality: Katsuro is a quiet kid, he tries to stay out of trouble but ends up in it due to bad timing. He trains daily so he is devoted, to becoming the ultimate fighter and protecting what he holds dear. His mind works in the way that if he has a goal, no matter the emotion, he gets the job done, No matter what so at times he will go into an emotionless state where nothing matters. little guy When at home, hess happy, his parents keep him that way and he otherwise to thier knowlege iss a normal little boy when it comes to his personality when he is in all actuality able to easily hide it. Behaviour: Katsuro behaves and follows rules and guidliness to the best of his ability unless he belivess that the rules are stupid. As a ninja, he knows he would belivee in his team and if he was given an order to harm his comrades, he would refuse the order even from a kage. As for him as a kid, he stays in line and focuses on his work, he doesntt stray like some of the grafitti loving, rule breaking rabble in the village of Yonshi. Nindo: (optional) Yes Sir Summoning: None Bloodline/Clan: Senju clan (千手一族, Senju Ichizoku) A group of shinobi that were the strongest, feared and most respected clan above all other clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. Together with their rivals — and distant relatives through a common ancestor — the Uchiha clan, they are responsible for founding the first hidden village named Konohagakure and making the village into what it is today. (must have an earth nature OR a water nature) (to use the wood kekkei genkai BOTH natures must be there) Ninja Class: ''' Genin '''Element One: Element Two: Weapon of choice: paper bomb Strengths: Ninjutsu, Speed Weaknesses: Medical Jutsu, Genjutsu Chakra color: Green Weapon Inventory: ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Kunai (cost 2 pieces):10 = 20 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):10 = 10 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ''' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 10 = 20 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 50 Jutsu List: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Allies: Yonshigakure Enemies: None yet Background Information: Katsuro was a small boy, when he was born he was one of the premature births and his parents didn’t expect him to last the week, but the strong will of the senju persisted and he grew through the years in the peaceful life of a kid. His body grew to normal size and his parents grew with him, seeing them go out on missions made him hateful of the ninja life slightly, hating that he never knew if his parents would return, but alas that was the life. He grew up fighting and he would stay that way as he trained with his dad daily, to fight against people, to learn chakra control when it was all about to change his thinking as he went into the academy. Up until now he never had friends, but as he entered the academy he was slowly making friends. He trained less with his dad and had more homework to do swell so he was starting to get into the age where he did his own thing and he wasn’t dependant on people. In the end all he wanted to do was make his family proud. He now is in the academy soon to graduate into a full fledge ninja, a genin, where he will have a team and a leader to which he will learn from and this makes him excited, To learn more and new things. Roleplaying Library: 'Approved by:'Edit Approved by Itsumo Yamanaka 11/16/14